


Motorcycle

by Alpanu



Category: Actor RPF, Celebrity RPF, Singer RPF, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, I Am Not Even Sorry, I have not put any names in it, Motorcycle Gang, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, There is another male waiting for you, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lot of leather and latex, i forgot to mention, rather explicit, so you can choose who is your Sir, your men are vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpanu/pseuds/Alpanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut on the motorcycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> Pick up two males. One is your Sir and one wishes to be. xD Enjoy.

I moaned and leaned forward to grant him better access. My nails dug into the leatherette and I moaned again. He filled me to the brim, his girth stretching me almost painfully. It took me a while to get accustomed to him and it was moments of a sweet pain actually. He sheathed into me fully; I felt him to hit my cervix. I threw my head back, engulfed in pleasure, and he used it to his advantage immediately, entwining his fingers with strands of my dishevelled hair. With his free hand he grasped my hips, a rather rough leather glove brushing my skin, sending icy heat up my spine. I arched my back as a cat and purred as he hit some insanely sensitive spot within me. He tugged at my hair and I turned my head towards him, my back arching as a bow, my legs spread widely, a chain on my neck bumping my naked damp skin in the rhythm of his thrusts. Clattering earrings supressed his sweet moans for a while; moans filled with lust and wildness. He pressed me to his chest tightly and his perfect marble-skin; cold even during the hot summer night; fitted to my back as if we were created for each other. He drew his teeth along my shoulder and continued up towards my neck and I shuddered in need.

His cold breath touched my earlobe. “Beg.”

“Please!”

“Please what?”

He clenched his fist still within my hair and tugged harsher, painfully almost. The other hand that was resting on my hips moved forward and his fingers found the wet bundle of nerves in no time. He stroked it gently once and one more time, after the third stroke I moaned loudly and bucked my hips forward, meeting his slender fingers with force.

“I want you to bite me.”

“Insatiable whore!” He laughed and thrust into me fiercely. I screamed.

“Do it!” I begged after catching my breath again.

“Not yet.” He hissed into my ear and pushed me forward. I bent forward as he wished me to, my forehead resting on the leatherette, my palms on either side of my head. I bit into my glove to muffle my screams.

Fingerless gloves, latex miniskirt pushed up to my waist, high leather heels, dishevelled hair, heavy chain on my neck, spiked bracelets and couple of rings adorning my fingers were all I was wearing at that moment. My leather corset was torn from me instantly after he ripped my G-strings away with his teeth. He plundered my mouth with his tongue, then he sucked on my breasts till my nipples stood hard and deep crimson in the cold air and only then he pushed me up on his beloved motorcycle, spread my legs wide and sank into my soaking salty taste.

Another harsh slap fell on my sensitive ass. “Eleven!” I did not forget to count for him. “Thank you.” I added, panting. My inner muscles clenched around him after another hit. “Twelve, thank you.” I repeated.

“You really like it, do you not?”

My answer was another loud moan.

He withdrew from me abruptly, turned me to face him and pushed me down to my knees. “You should repay the favour.”

I spread my knees and sat on my heels to kneel comfortably. With one hand I traced his admirable length, the other slid to my crotch. I was not planning to get dry while he was getting his pleasure.

He dug his fingers into my hair, twisting my long waves around his wrist. I looked up at him, tracing my tongue from the base of his shaft up to its crown. He tasted salty but besides my own taste there was his flavour too. He was close.

His hair, cut short only recently, was standing wildly into each direction. He was not dishevelled like I was; his hair was carefully styled into that nest. He wore one silvery earring in his left ear, it shined in the moonlight. His naked torso glistened, coated in my own sweat. Firm thighs were hidden under the dark leather pants; he freed his thick shaft only that I already sucked into my mouth and played with its tip gently. I wished for more of his taste, his wetness, more of his moans and shudders. He held me by my hair, being able to use my mouth in the same way he used my pussy moments ago and I would love to serve him that way. I loved when he used me as his plaything and he knew it well. He often allowed himself to go wild and to claim me as a beast, for his own gain. He raised his heavy boot and put it on my thigh, nudging my hand I was pleasuring myself with.

“Stop it.” He ordered.

I released him from between my lips. “I will not finish myself without your permission.”

He grinned and his teeth shone bright white in the darkness. “Obey me and you shall be rewarded.”

I sighed but obeyed. I moved that hand to his base as well, pleasuring him with my both mouth and hands. I took him in deeper and deeper, just as he liked it. One of his hands stroked my cheek absentmindedly.

“Will you swallow?” He asked me after a while. I nodded. I increased my tempo and relaxed my throat muscles for him to get as deep as he wished. He felt it and seized the opportunity immediately, pushing past my borders. I took his heavy sack into my hand and with the other one I found that hidden spot behind it that made him react so nicely to my teasing. Couple of small strokes there and my lover groaned, holding my head steady just before his cock twitched and filled my mouth with his unique taste moments after. I swallowed every last drop of his load and licked him clean.

He dragged me up to my feet; clearly satisfied; and sat me onto his steel girl. He spread my legs again and found the source of my wetness with his fingers. I was flowing down my thigs already.

“Good girl.” He purred and pushed two of his fingers inside. I was loosened already so he added a third finger and curved all of them in come hither motion to hit my G-spot. I threw my head back and screamed into the night. He was not allowing me to catch my breath again. His tongue found my sensitive pearl and he reduced me into couple of moans and pants. I chanted his name as a prayer.

He let go of me for only a second to replace his fingers with his majestic length and filled me up to the brim again. He lifted one of my legs up onto his shoulder to gain a better angle within me and his digits found my clit again.

“I want you to come for me. Now!”

I have never been so eager to fulfil his wish. I drew him closer and sucked at his lower lip until my climax overwhelmed me. I screamed so loudly I lost my voice.

Yet he did not cease in his efforts. He held me close and sunk into me again and again, until my body almost gave up. On the edge of another violent orgasm he drew me closer and sank his teeth into me. I bucked my hips into his fiercely and let the white light to explode behind my eyelids.

 

I was struggling to catch my breath and at the same time I was drinking his immortal blood he was giving me to heal my sore throat. He held me in the seat of his motorcycle; one of my legs on its handlebars, the other one on the ground, his already cold seed spilling down my leg. He pushed my damp hair from my face.

“Insatiable whore.” He grinned. “I should punish you for the sounds you dared to drag out from your Sir.”

I lowered my gaze and licked his wrist in the naughtiest manner I was able to. “If you wish to…” I cooed.

He stroked my jaw, ending the gentle touch with turning my head away from him.

Not that far away another vampire stood. Leather vest and trousers were embracing his body as tightly as the latex ones would. His long platinum hair was shining in the moonlight. Both of his ears were pierced, one of his earrings was designed as a sword whilst the other one was a simple ring. On the left side of his neck there was an ornamental tattoo and I knew he has another tattoo on his left calf; a Chinese dragon spitting fire. He had no gloves but dark cotton bands on both of his wrists. Heavy boots were included.

A wide smile spread across my face. I dipped my fingers into the mix of Sir’s sperm and my own juices and licked them, closing my eyes in delight. “[Name],” I purred, ready for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which males did you choose. I am really curious.


End file.
